The Lost Soul in the Three Piece Suit
by OverARainbow
Summary: Based on a prompt on Tumblr. After an accident, while investigating a cult, Chloe finds her self oddly attached to hell. As well as attached to a soul, that only she can see. This lost soul won't reveal his name but will help her with his cases. When the cult wishes to release the devil from hell, Chloe must stop them as well as find a way to free her friend.
1. Chapter 1

" _My soul is old, by body is young, my mind drifts in between."-Unknown_

Chloe moaned a little as she slowly sat up in the hospital bed. She let out a shaky sigh as she ran her hand gently over the stomach.

Her mind slowly trying to piece together the events of the previous day, but her head was in a thick fog. Her hand gently traced the sides of her body as she felt a slight twinge if pain along the side of her stomach as let out a soft groan.

"I would be careful examine yourself if I were you." A smooth accented voice said as Chloe slowly picked her head up to see who it was coming from.

Had someone been in their the whole time?

Was she really that lost in whatever had happened that she hadn't even noticed the complete stranger standing by the window of her room.

The man who was leaning against the window, was even though Chloe hated to admit these kind of things, was very a attractive man. His dark hair was very meticulously done, in a perfect well kept sweep, as he dark eyes shown. He wore a three piece suit, that looked more expensive than anything Chloe could own/did own. He stared at her as he absent mindedly played with a ring on his finger. Chloe stared at him for a few moments, before he cut back in.

"You know love, it's not kind to stare." A smirk flashed on his face. Chloe rolled her eyes at his comment as his smile stayed on his face.

She let out a soft sigh as she leaned her head back on her pillow. Her body hurt awfully as she leaned back, not really processing what was really going on.

The man that stood their, she had no idea who he was. With that thought finally fully making its way into her stream of thought she bolted back up her body twinged in pain as she did but she ignored it.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Chloe asked a little bit of concern in her voice.

What had happened. What had been so bad that she couldn't remember meeting or even ever seeing this man.

Then again...she hardly remember what had happened in the first place.

Chloe pulled up to the scene of the crime her police jacket tightly wrapped around her body, as she strolled into the moonlit graveyard. She took a shaky breath as a puff of air crossed her face as she made her way onto the crime scene.

"Man, this is nuts." Dan said as he caught up to Chloe as he also held back a shiver.

"Do we know what happened?"

Dan shrugged a bit as they headed into a very old mausoleum. "Something to do with a cult was all that I heard from the report I got." He pulled up the tape for her as they both strolled in. The stench of death hitting both of them a little hard then usual.

Chloe was tempted to pull her face into her jacket, as she saw Dan visibly gag. "Oh, god." He murmured as he turned back and almost threw up. Chloe let out a soft scoff as she questioned how she had been married to that man, ever. Though, a moment later Chloe almost took back that internal notion, as she saw the site before them.

There on the floor was a body, ripped open to shreds. Eternal organs, and other vital parts of the victims body spilled all over the floor as they walked a bit closer to the victim. Dan turned again gagging once more as they got even closer. "I did not sign up for this!" He muttered as he bent over holding back a gag.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she held in her own expression of her stomach fighting against her.

Around the body were animal carcass that made the scene even harder to stomach, but something told Chloe it was going to get even worse. Chloe took a step towards the victim as she saw an even worse sigh.

Her face had been carved into, with a large pentagram all around her face, the lines even cutting through her eyes. Causing them to spill even more blood onto her dead body. Chloe let out a soft sigh. "Who would do this…" she said softly as Dan moved back to her side.

"There's a few members of the 'cult' outside waiting to be questioned...if you wanna get out of here…" He looked at Chloe. "You know...not that I want to."

She laughed a little as they headed out of the building. "Alright, well it's a good chance to give your stomach a break." She teases as they headed out to the graveyard again to question a few guys who looked like they had just come back

from a punk Harry Potter convention.

"You doing alright their, love." The man said again pulling Chloe back out of her day dream. She looked back at him, examining him again.

"Ok, who are you again? You know cause you didn't answer the first time I did."

"Oh, I did darling. I guess it was just far too boring for your human mind, because before I was even halfway done explaining you had ran off to La La land which is funny, cause I thought we were already there." He smirked again, and Chloe really wanted to punch that smirk of his face.

Wait did he say human?

Ok, so hot, but a wack job.

Fantastic.

"It's not my fault...that...well that something happened...that I can't remember." She said rubbing her head in irritation.

"Oh, well that's easy to answer." He said as he took a step towards her bed. "You see you were-"

"Alright, miss decker. Your all checked up, everything looks good and you'll be fine to go home as soon as you sign off on the paper work." A nurse said as she glanced down at the clip board. The nurse pulled her head up for a moment later to look at Chloe, she flashed her a smile as she handed her the board. Not seeming to notice the man beside her as she did. Chloe gave the nurse a puzzled look as she took the clipboard. "Is something wrong?" The nurse question as she moved over to check on Chloe, as she did she walked right towards the man. Not seeming to notice him at all.

"Hey, watch o-" Chloe said but it was too late, the women passed right through him! Chloe quickly scrambled up against the back of her bed as the nurse gave her a shocked look.

"Miss decker, are you alright." The nurse said as Chloe backed away from her a bit.

The man just snickered wildly.

"Y-you don't see the man in here!" Chloe snapped as she pointed towards where the man was standing. The nurse took a quick double take.

"What man?" She moved over and gently touched Chloe's forehead as Chloe relaxed a bit. "Hmmm, you don't have a fever…" Chloe gave her a puzzled look again. "I think we need to keep you overnight again, and run a few more tests." The nurse said as she took the clipboard back from Chloe, and headed out of the room.

The man started to snicker, then laughing wildly.

"Oh, I'm glad your so amused." Chloe said crossly. As she glared at him. "Mind telling what the hell is going on! That women just walked right through you!"

"Well that tends to happen when your only a spirit," he said as he grabbed a chair and sat down in it.

"W-wait you dead?"

He gave her a shocked look. "What, oh father no. I am mostly certainly not dead."

"Then how are you a spirit?" She shook her head. "What am I even saying, spirits aren't real."

He shot her a, _"oh really?"_ Look as she moaned, and leaned back down again.

"I must have really hit my head...very very hard."

"Actually, I don't believe you hit your head at all." He said pointing to her stomach. "Only your side was injured."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not helping."

"Right." He said straightening himself up a bit. "Ok, long story short. I some how ended up back on earth, and only connected to you."

Chloe let out another soft moan as she rubbed her head gently. "That makes zero sense." She murmured.

"Well, yes for you humans it would make no sense." He said calmly as she leaned back into his chair.

"Ok, why do you keep saying ' _you humans'_ , what planet are you from, London." She quipped getting a small smile from him when she did.

His smile sending a ripple of sensations through her body. It was soft, and gentle. All the while being wicked, and devious. It was both wonderful, and slightly alarming at the same time.

"I assure you, I'm not an alien."

"Then what are you?"

The smile faded and his eyes seemed to darken. "It's better if you don't know." He said in a tone that almost made Chloe's skin crawl.

"O-ok…" She said softly, as she looked away from him.

She was going completely nuts. A man who was dead...or something was now somehow attached to her. In someway, or another. This man wasn't telling her who he was, or exactly what h was ether.

"What's your name?" She said after a moment of silence. He looked at her, his eyes darkening again.

"Once again, better if I don't say."

Ok, so a secretive soul of sorts. Fantastic. How was she supposed to fully understand what was going on if he didn't even tell her his name. He seemed to pick up on her frustration of the situation. "I can tell you anything else, just not my name, or what I am." He said calmly, trying to reassure her.

She let out a soft huff, but nodded to him. "Alright, fine. Then what am I supposed to call you?"

He put his hand to his chin, as he gently rubbed the stubble that lined his chin. "Lu, you can call me Lu."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that short for something?"

He shrugged. "No clue," he said with a devious smirk.

"Alright, fine play that game." She reached her hand out towards her, even though she didn't know if he could touch her. "Decker, Chloe Decker." She said softly.

He looked at her hand and extended his, gently grasping her hand. Which seemed to shock both of them. His shock faded much faster than Chloe's and he firmly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Decker." His attention then turned to the window and smirked wildly again. "But, I may suggest you stop shaking my hand. People are starting to stare, darling."

Chloe's head whipped to the side, where several nurses and doctors were looking at the women who was, at least in their eyes, shaking hands with the air. Her face turned bright red, as she wrapped the blankets around her.

"Your very cute when your flustered."

"Shut up."

It took some major convincing to the doctors, but after they examined her again for any kind of brain damage. Which the results came back with nothing. Chloe was able to leave. Lu, following beside her stride for stride. As she tried to keep her head down, and not have any more nurses think she was crazy. Lu, went on quipping about how one nurse had a pretty nice rack, and that a certain doctor was someone he would, 'ride like hell.' Chloe bit down on her lip as she held back her rubbutle to get Lu to shut up, and just let her think in peace for a moment. She however didn't want to risk getting thrown into the looney bin. She kept quiet until they made out of the hospital and she was able to relax a bit.

"Did you see that last women, if I had my body." He said with a wicked smirk, as he smacked his lips.

Chloe glared at him as she headed towards the car. Trying her hardest not to yell at the man she was now somehow stuck with.

He shot his hands up in defense. "I was merely just stating a fact." Chloe was almost to the car when from behind her she heard a familiar voice.

"Chloe!" Dan came running over to her, flowers in hand. Chloe noticed Lu, get a little uncomfortable at the sight of Dan. His hands tensed and his eyes darkened. Chloe ignored his mood change, for a man who talked about the things he would do with other people, he sure didn't like the idea of Chloe possibly having a man in her life from the looks of it. "Chloe, I'm so glad your ok." Dan said as he hugged her, and Chloe could have sworn she felt the air get warmer. Chloe gently pulled away from Dans hug.

"Who is this man?" Lucifer muttered as he looked Dan over head to toe.

"Dan," Chloe said. Trying to fill Lu in a bit, without seeming crazy to her ex husband. "We're separated...do you think this is appropriate?" Chloe question.

"Ah, ex." Lu said, as he eased up a bit.

"Come on Chloe, you were injured I was worried about you." He said gently handing her the flowers.

"That or he is just desperate."

Chloe shot him a look, as Dan gave her a weird look himself. "What are you looking at Chloe?" He said looking at where Lu was in Chloe's vision, but not seeing anything.

"Nothing." She mumbled, no longer looking at Lu. "Look, Dan the flowers are a sweet gesture. But I think we need to completely distance ourselves romantically for a while."

Lu, nodded. "Well, said Detective." He said flashing her a nice smile, but she just ignored him for the moment.

"Come on Chloe, don't be like this." He said gently taking her hand gently. "Come on, the doctors were concerned about you Chloe. I just need to make sure your ok."

"Doesn't he know you can take care of yourself." Lu, retorted to himself.

"Dan, I'm fine let it go." Chloe said heading to her car. Lu following along side of her.

"Come on Chloe."

"She said no you, douche." Lu spat at Dan. Getting a soft laugh from Chloe. Dan scowled a little bit at that.

"Fine, get more sick or whatever." He threw his hands up in defeat. "I'll see you tomorrow when you come to get Trixie." He said in a huff throwing the flowers on the ground.

Chloe groaned a bit as she slid in the car. She groaned and slammed her hand down on the steering wheel, as Lu slid in two the passenger seat.

"What a douche." Lu remarked as she Chloe angrily started the car. "Your ex seems to have you quite rattled, Detective."

"You could say that." She huffed as she started down the road.

"Doesn't he realize your a big girl, and can handle things on your own?"

Chloe pulled up to a red light and shot him a look. "And how would you know that I can take care of myself, hmm? You barely even know me. I don't even know you." She said in a tense voice, as she started down the road again. She could see that struck a chord with him, as he expression went from a stern look, to more of a wounded puppy. "I'm sorry, I'm just-"

He put his hand up to stop her. "No, no. You have a fair point there, Detective. I don't know you. Not really. I just watched you sleepy for two days, wondering how and why I was back on earth. After trying to get three people's attention I realized they couldn't see me…" his words were soft, with a hint of pain in his voice. He looked out the window as he sighed a bit.

"Why did you stay then?" Chloe asked quietly.

"I don't know...I don't understand this anymore than you really...but for some reason I was drawn to you. Like your soul called mine."

"My soul?" She raised her eyebrow a bit as she questioned that.

"Well, I'm without my true body...must still be in hell." He said softly.

"Wait!" She nearly slammed on the breaks. "Hell!"

He chuckled a little at that. "You seemed shocked by this Detective. Yes, hell. I was in hell."

"Why were you in hell!?" She practically shouted. "And hell's real!"

"I feel like the whole, heaven and hell thing should be easier to grasp then you being the only human to see me, darling."

Chloe sighed and nodded a bit. "No, there equally hard." She took a deep breath and relaxed herself. "Why were you in hell."

"My father sent me there."

"Your dad, your dad's the reason your in hell?"

Lu, nodded sharply. "Yes, more or less. Dad always had to have his way, in everything I did."

Chloe rubbed her temple with one hand as she pulled into the driveway of her mother's beach house. "You make no sense, you know this?"

"Says the women currently talking to nothing."

She parked the car and sighed. "Ok, but you were saying, that you were drawn to me...or something." She asked, honestly curious about what he was getting at with that, before the whole hell and Dad bombs dropped on her.

"Your a curious one aren't you?"

She shrugged a bit. "I'm a detective, it's kind of part of my job."

"Touché, Detective." She laughed slightly at that, which made her smile a bit. "As I was saying, my body is still in hell. My soul is just here...but only seemingly attached to yours. Most likely why I felt as if I couldn't leave your side for those several days you were asleep." He said as they both slipped out of the car and headed into the house.

Chloe let out a soft sigh. "This is crazy, isn't it?" She said looking at Lu, who held back a laugh.

"Darling, you haven't even heard the craziest part of all of this."

"Do I even want to know?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No, probably not." He said as they headed inside the house. She sighed and plopped down on the couch as soon as they walked inside. Letting out a deep sigh of as she grabbed and pillow and shut her eyes.

"Are you ok, Detective." Lu asked as she sat down in a chair across from the couch. Looking around the house a bit as they did.

Chloe pulled her head up from the pillow and looked at him. "Why do you care if I'm alright, we just met?"

He let out a soft sigh. "Detective, I thought we already discussed this. I care because for some reason, whether we truly like it or not, our souls are connected."

Chloe sat up and nodded. "And we're stuck together."

"Precisely." He said getting comfortable in the chair. "So, we might as well get cozy, Detective." He said raising his eyebrows, causing a pillow to be hurled at his head.

"Shut up." Chloe said with a slight laugh, causing Lu to smile happily.

Chloe fell asleep rather late that night, after a brief conversation with Lu. Trying to convince her that it would be better for them to know each other better by him sleeping with her. Which only caused all of the pillows to be removed from the couch, only to get him to whine about it, _"being two days"_ without " _company_."

After that Chloe headed up stairs without him, leaving the lost soul, she couldn't think of a better way to describe him. Handing him a blanket and sending him on his way, before she disappeared upstairs.

Now, as she stretched forcing herself to wake up the idea of her soul somehow being attached to another soul, crossed her mind again.

Who exactly was he?

And what exactly had happened to her?

She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed, and headed downstairs to a sight that made her almost fall down the stairs.

Their, sprawled out on the couch that was a bit too small for the tall soul. He was still completely out, which was odd for a man who was merely just a soul. Chloe could admit to herself however that he was rather adorable, sound asleep. His hair that was perfectly neat yesterday now loose and curly, with a few curls dropping in front of his eyes. His button down shirt had been removed at some point, but Chloe silently praised who ever was out their, that his pants were still on. He let out a soft moan as he turned over in his sleep.

Chloe smiled a bit more, and moved over towards him. She didn't know what was going on with the two of them, but he had said they were drawn together for a reason, and as crazy as that sounded. She had no choice but to believe it. She moved over towards him, gently grabbing the blanket that had fallen over and bit as he moved in his sleep. Her hand froze when she noticed something.

Along his back, were two deep long gashes that almost in a weird way looked like wings. Her heart froze as she just stared at them.

She was on autopilot as her hands gently touched his back, as they slowly went for the scars. His eyes bolted open, and her hand was grabbed as he not purposely, pushed her down on the floor. His eyes were wide, glaring at her as she stared at him. "Don't." He muttered as she just started at him, still on the floor in utter disbelief. "Please...it's just." He said softly as he pulled himself off the couch. "I'll just..go for a few." He said and before she could even speak a word he was gone, and she was left their speechless...and completely alone.

"Fantastic." She muttered as he laid down on the floor, and just shut her eyes.

Praying to whatever power at bay, that things would get less weird, and fast.

But she kind of figured that wasn't going to be the case.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an awkward few days.

Scratch that, very awkward. Showing up to school in your underwear awkward. Bumping into your ex with their new significant other awkward. Showing up to a party and not knowing a soul, awkward.

First, it was the silence.

He barely said a word to her after she almost touches his scars. He mumbled something here or there, would vanish out of nowhere for hours, come back, and just stay silent. She had tried to get him to open up, but it was all in vain.

He didn't budge.

When he wanted to talk he didn't shut up.

When he didn't want to speak, he really didn't want to speak.

Two days later, after the almost touch. He started to talk again, to huge Chloe's relief.

The silence was worse than the constant chatter.

"I know you from somewhere, don't I?" He asked as they walked towards Dan's apartment.

"Well, you watched me sleep for two days, and have been following me around since." Chloe retorted as she walked up the stairs, soul following right behind.

"No, besides that Detective." He said as he followed her up the stairs and down the hallway. "We couldn't have had sex, cause well obvious reasons."

She scoffed and just rolled her eyes. "I didn't think hell would be such an orgy fest," Chloe said as headed down to the end of the hall.

"Well, what else do you expect one to do in hell? Be tortured."

Chloe shrugged. "Guess you have a fair point." She arrived at Dan's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Why are we at the Douches apartment again?"

"I already told you Lu, but you clearly weren't paying attention."

He crossed his arms as he gave her a look. "It was not my fault we were driving past a group of very fit runners." He whined. Chloe rolled her eyes as the door opened.

"Mommy!" Trixie yelled from behind Dan, who was blocking the eager little girl's path. Dan turned his head and patted Trixie on the head as he bent down and looked at her eye to eye.

"Hey, baby. Can you go play with your toys for just a moment. Mommy and I are gonna talk."

"Mommy?" Lu said, he looked off into space for a brief moment as the missing pieces to his puzzle came together. "Right, you mentioned a spawn a few times."

Chloe scoffed again, which caught Dans much-unwanted attention. He crossed his arms as he looked at Chloe. "You're supposed to be resting, taking care of yourself," Dan said a hint of edge in his voice.

"I can watch my daughter at the same time, Dan."

Dan shook his head. "Not this week, Chloe." He said forcefully. "Your resting and she knows that."

"Isn't there some kind of law, where you're supposed to share the spawn?" Lu added. Causing Chloe to turn and shoot him a look.

"What are you looking at Chloe?" Dan questioned, causing the detective to snap her head back to face her ex.

"Uh...nothing."

"Chloe, you need rest. Please, just take a bit of time for yourself."

"You can't keep me from my daughter, Dan," Chloe said crossly, her voice raising slightly. She needed to keep her composure so her daughter didn't catch wind of their little dubuckle.

"You need rest, give it a week," Dan said firmly, and before Chloe could say something else, he closed the door right in her face.

"Well, That was rather rude." Lu, said sharply as Chloe stormed off past him. He teleported to her side in a flash. "Come now, Detective. You can't let that douche bother you." A smile then grew on his face as he kept walking beside her. "Besides, a week without the spawn would be a good bonding time for the two of us, don't you say."

Chloe stopped dead in her path and stared up at the soul. Her blue eyes ablaze as she stared him down. Her eyes turning his smirk into a frown as she walked towards him. "What I need is to be with my daughter. And away from you!" She snapped causing his whole demeanor to change. His shoulders slumped down a bit as he just turned away.

"I suppose you're right." He said softly, as he looked down at the floor.

"Damn right, I'm right." She hissed as she headed towards the car. When she turned to see if he was following, he was gone.

 _Damn it._

Chloe had been curled up all night, guilty and depressed.

Her daughter was being held from her because she needed to rest.

The random soul had just up and left, again. Just after she had gotten him to be slightly more comfortable around her. Until she ruined it, again. She groaned a little as she wrapped her arms around the pillow as she closed her eyes again.

Then there was a crashing sound.

Her head shot up, as she clung to the pillow. She waited for a few moments, but no other sound was heard. Chloe sighed, assuming it was just her mind playing tricks as always.

There was also a cat that the neighbors had that Chloe could have sworn was always out to get her.

The detective decided she needs to relax a bit, and pulled herself out off a bed and slowly into the shower.

The hot water dripping down her back as she kept her eyes close. The stress of the past few days slowly going down the drain. The shower lasted for several minutes, steam filling the room, until.

Another loud crash. This time it sounded much closer. It sounded like, it was downstairs.

Chloe turned of the water frantically as she flew out of the shower. Towel wrapping around her body, as she ran into her room. Grabbing the gun from under her bed before she took a shaky breath, and started to descend downstairs. Another small clang as her hands clutched the gun. She took another shaky breath as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She slowly went toward shore kitchen as she heard another small clang, followed by a curse word. She gripped the gun tightly, as she quickly moved into the kitchen.

"L.A. PD put your hands up!" Her gun was aimed right at Lu, who turned to look at her. A "Kiss the cook" apron over his suit, a small smile on his face, that only got larger as the towel slipped from around Chloe's waist and dropped to the floor.

"Why good morning Detective."

Chloe's face turned bright red as she quickly picked the towel up from the floor, covering her body to the best of her abilities. "What the hell are  
you doing!" Chloe snapped as she clutched the towel tightly.

"Ah, well. After yesterday I figured I owed...well you an apology." He said turning and showing her a burnt pancake. "Well, I may have to try once more. He smirked again as he scrapped the pancake off the pan. "But that's' where I know you from. Ding dong you have kept them looking good since, "Hot Tub High School."

* * *

Chloe came back downstairs a few minutes later, fully clothed as Lu set a slightly less burnt pancake on the table. "Breakfast, Detective." He said sweetly, as he removed the apron that disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Chloe gave him a puzzled look. "Ah, got that from my wardrobe in hell."

"You keep an apron in hell?" Chloe asked as she started to eat the pancake a bit.

"Well, of course. You never know when it may be of use." Lu said as he sat beside her. He looked at the pancake and grimaced a bit. "Well, this is awkward."

"What part? The part where you saw me naked or, the part where you broke into my house?" Chloe teased a bit as she started to cut around the burnt part of the pancake.

"I didn't break in, I simply just materialized. Doors can't hold me back, detective."

"Obviously." She said as she took a bit of the food.

"Besides, I was referring to my horrendous cooking skills." He scoffed at his food. "Though I suppose in my defense, it's been a while."

"Cause you, you know dead or something." She said while she shoved a big chunk of pancake in her mouth.

"Not dead, and it's not nice to talk with your mouth full." He teased getting a nice shove on the shoulder.

"Oh, hush. Well, then whatever you are. You don't cook in hell?"

He shrugged a bit as he took a bite of his food, and promptly swallowed. "I didn't need to in hell." He thought for a moment. "I don't technically need to here either." He shrugged as he took another bite of food. "I guess, I just missed it."

"Did you cook a lot before hell."

"Yes, a bit. My siblings were dreadful cooks. Never could stomach any of their dishes, so I decided to take a crack at it. I wasn't half bad, I suppose."

"How modest." She teased, getting a little chuckle from him, as he took the rest of his pancake that was quite burnt and tossed it in a trash can. "Wait, you have siblings?"

He took her plate and scraped off her scraps and nodded as she cleaned the dishes. "I have many, many siblings." He dried the plates and then promptly put them away. He then scanned the kitchen and sighed a bit. "I made quite the mess, I suppose." He said looking at the counter that was positivity covered in flower.

"You could say that." Chloe teased as she got up from her seat at the counter, and started to help him with the cleaning. "Did you like your siblings?"

Lu simply just scoffed. "Not really, but they didn't care much for me either."

"I'm sorry about that." She said sincerely as she started to wipe down the counter.

"Don't be, Detective. It's just how our family functioned."

She looked at him sadly as she kept cleaning the counter. "I suppose, but still. I couldn't imagine not getting along with my siblings."

"Ah, so you have siblings Detective."

She chuckled a little as she shook her head. "Oh, no. It's just me."

He stopped cleaning for a moment and looked at her sternly. "Then you won't ever understand the rifts ones parents can make when they force you and your siblings to only ever be what they want you to be."

They finished cleaning in silence. Chloe not able to find the right words to say, and Lu not wishing to continue the conversation.

He seemed at times so open. So ready to talk about anything and everything about himself. What he liked, what he disliked. Then all of a sudden it just turned off, and he went dark. No longer wishing to say anything at all.

Leaving them in an awkward silence. Leaving Chloe to ponder what exactly he was keeping from her.

He always said he wasn't dead.

He also has denied that he was a demon.

Chloe figured he wouldn't tell her the truth even if she got it right. He seemed too cautious with his past to wish to ever fully reveal why he was in hell.

As well as two other minor details.

What his name was.

Which Chloe had been trying to figure out but, once again she figured he wouldn't even tell her even if she happened to accidentally get it right if she guessed.

So, Lu he would remain.

Then there was also the elephant in the room. What had happened to her?

He seemed to know something, but she knew he wouldn't tell.

She put away the cleaning supplies as she watched him move over to the couch. She let out a soft sigh as she ran her hands through her still wet hair, as she just stared at the back of his head. She was a detective, solving mysteries was part of the job.

And this mystery sure as hell wouldn't slip through her fingers.

The next morning had been going fairly fine. Lu once again tried to cook. Which was slightly better than the day before, but he seemed to only be able to somewhat halfway make pancakes, and didn't dare to try anything else so far.

Chloe was sipping her coffee as Lu discussed with her what he did in hell, well more like who he did.

"I'm just saying, for a mass murderer he had some very tasteful moves." He said with a childlike smile as he took another bite of his slightly burnt pancakes. He held back a visible gag which made Chloe spit out a bit of her coffee with a slight chuckle. "Really, Detective," Lu said, a bit of annoyance in his voice as she did.

"I'm sorry," she said holding in another giggle.

"No, your not. You little minx."

"Your right, I'm not." He just rolled her eyes as he finished up his plate. Chloe took a final sip of her coffee and rose from her seat. She grabbed his plate and headed for the sink, that's when it happened.

Chloe wasn't sure when she hit the floor but she felt her smooth skin gently touch the cold floor as a distant cry from Lu echoed in her mind. The world went dark as what she had known faded away. The walls of her home replaced by large grey walls, as ash gently fell on her face. Chloe blinked a few times as she tried to concentrate on the world around her. Her hand gently touching the ash covered the floor as she gently started to stand.

It felt as if her entire body was shifting from side to side as she slowly rose. The world was still...but oddly in motion at the same time. A dim blue light shone through all the buildings as Chloe took a few shaky steps forward. She took a closer examination of the buildings as she noticed huge doors going down for rows and rows of long winding hallways. Chloe looked at the door in front of her as she heard the screams of the person who was inside. She immediately took a few steps back, backing into another door as more screams echoed. She moved away from the doors in the middle of the aisle, as ash fell on her.

Footsteps sounded behind her as Chloe quickly whipped her head around. Standing only a few feet away from Chloe was a woman. With long brown hair, and dark skin. She scowled at Chloe as she walked towards her.

"An escape artist I see." The women said with a smirk as she took another step towards Chloe. Chloe took one back, but the women was too fast and quickly snatched Chloe's hand.

"Not so fast human." The women hissed as she looked Chloe up and down. "I'm going to enjoy torturing you." She said with a slight chuckle as she gently ran her hand down Chloe's arm. Chloe's whole bodied stiffened under the touch as the women's smile only grew.

The women forcefully pulled Chloe towards a door, and Chloe immediately didn't like the idea of that. Chloe tugged hard and fast causing the women to fall forward letting Chloe go. Chloe took the opportunity and grabbed the women's hands and held her down to the best of her abilities.

"What the hell!" The women hissed as she thrashed under Chloe's weight. The detective knew she couldn't hold the women for very long, and she had very little time to process what was going on and where she was currently.

"What is this place?" Chloe said forcefully as she continued to hold the women down. She growled as with one swift motion she was able to ground one of her feet. Pushing her upwards with all her force. Causing Chloe to fall back, as the women growled and tackled Chloe to the ground.

"Are you blind." The women snapped as she kept Chloe pinned to the ground, twisting her arms back in the process causing Chloe to let out a small yelp of pain. "It's hell." She snapped as she pulled on Chloe's arms a bit tighter.

Hell.

Hell?

Lu's hell?

The hell that he didn't say a peep about but claimed to be where he dwelled from.

While Chloe didn't fully believe the notion of heaven and hell. She didn't know what else to think or believe about him, except for what he claimed to be the truth.

Now it was clear, he was only telling the truth about it.

"How did you get out of your cell!" The women hissed as she moved off of Chloe and pulled her up forcefully by her arms. Chloe winced as she was pulled up to her feet.

"Why are you talking about!" Chloe question as she was once again pulled towards a closed door.

Echoed screams and cried of anguish came from behind those doors. Like a chorus of the damned, and Chloe did not want a part in it.

How did Lu manage to live here and be sane?

Well mostly sane.

The women pushed Chloe forcefully towards a door as it swung open. Chloe pushed back as hard as she could, but it was to no use. The women took one swift push and Chloe sensed herself falling as she squeezed her eyes shut.

That sensation quickly stopped. "Mazikeen, what in Dad's sake are you doing!" A familiar voice barked as she felt a hand grab her and pulled her away from the cell. There Lu stood holding the collar of her shirt tightly as he glared at the women, who was apparently called Mazikeen.

"Luc-" he put his hand up to stop the women before she could finish saying his name.

 _Damn_.

"This woman doesn't belong here, Maze." He said firmly as he loosened the grip on her collar. Chloe brushed herself off a bit and took a step back from the two.

"Then what the hell is she doing here?" Maze questioned as she looked Chloe over.

"No, clue," Lu said softly as he took his gaze off of the women before her and turned to Chloe. "Are you Alright, Detective?"

Chloe looked up at him, his soft eyes meeting hers. She nodded a bit as he let out a sigh of relief. "Alright, well now to get you out of here."

"How did I get here in the first place?" Chloe questioned as Lucifer gently took her wrist and started to move her away from Maze. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at her.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Lu said softly as he looked at her. "But we must get you out." He said firmly as he started to walk again. He pulled her down the hall a bit and moved her over to a dark corridor. He rubbed his stubbly chin as he started to think of any way to free her soul from the hell in which she did not belong. Chloe let out a soft sigh as she waited for him to do something, anything.

Chloe didn't notice the wicked grin that formed on his face as he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her next to him. Her face turned bright red, completely taken off guard by the action.

"Lu what are you-" She was cut off by the sensation of her lips touching his in a hot flash of warm flesh as the world around them simply melted away. He quickly pulled away, a huge grin plastered on his face as he noticed the two of them back in Chloe's kitchen. Chloe's eyes blazed with fury as she quickly took her hand and struck him straight in the face.

"Bloody hell!"

"I could say the same!"

"That hurt!"

"Good, I'm glad!"

"Why did that hurt?"

"You should be asking yourself why the hell you kissed me!"

"To get us out of hell, damn that stings."

"And how did kissing me get us out of hell?" Chloe said crossing her arms.

Lu rubbed his face again as he looked at her. "It stimulated a moment of sin, that allowed me to pull you out."

Chloe shot him a look. "That's some serious bullshit."

"I don't lie Detective. Ever." Then an evil smirk grew on his face. "That was simply a bluff." She rolled her eyes and smacked him hard on the shoulder. "Owe!"

"No more bluffing."

"Ok, I wasn't sure if it would work...but because our souls are connected I thought that maybe a moment of pure contact would pull us back to your plain of existence and away from my," Lu said softly as he leaned against the counter. "How your soul managed to travel to hell is beyond me."

She let out a soft sigh as she moved over the counter. Noticing the broken plates that were shattered along the floor of the kitchen. Lu looked down and noticed it as well. "I'll grab a broom." He said quickly vanishing and then reappearing with a broom in hand. He quickly started to sweep as he glanced back her again.

Chloe ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "This makes no sense."

"I highly disagree." He said getting another puzzled expression from Chloe. "Well you see, were connected. One way or another." He swept up the last pieces of a broken plate into the dustpan and emptied it out in the garbage. "Hence, how I can be in your plain. As well as how you can be in mine. You won't be able to travel, as I so gracefully do." He said with a small smirk, trying to get her to smile just a bit. "Because well I'm just a soul."

"But since I'm attached to my body I can't."

"Precisely, Detective." He said with a quick smile.

"Aren't you just a clever one." He teased, getting a soft chuckle from her as he did.

It quickly faded, however. "So what, now I'm just gonna travel between the two whenever?"

Lu, stroked his chin as he finished cleaning up. "Well, I'm not entirely certain." He chuckled a bit. "Though, those demons would surely enjoy you."

Chloe rolled her eyes so hard she swears she felt herself pull something. "Lovely." She mumbled to herself softly. "Wait, does that mean that women is-"

"A demon?" Lu butted in. Chloe nodded vigorously. "Ah, yes Mazikeen is one of the best demons I know."

"So you know her, personally."

Lu nodded as he waved her hands in the air gesturing a backward type motion. "Yes, Mazikeen and I have known each other for a millennia." Chloe nodded at his statement.

It made sense. She stopped as soon as he came and butted in, which Chloe was internally grateful for who knows what might have happened to her if she got locked behind one of those doors. From the way Lu had described it, it sounded like a miserable experience for anyone locked behind those doors.

Forced to live one horrible sequence of memories over and over again for all of eternity. Till they managed to pull themselves out of their own guilt, but Lu had assured her that had never been done before.

Lu saw Chloe staring at the counter, lost in her own mind. He moved over to her and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "I assure you, Detective, now that Maze knows you. That you and I have a sort of partnership." Chloe smirked and raised an eyebrow. "A sexless one, obviously." Chloe chuckled a little at that. "Unless you want to change that Detective. I'll have to stretch of course." She gently smacked his shoulder again.

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

"No, I can't." He sat down at the counter beside her. "But, I assure you. If and or when that happens again nothing will come to harm you in hell. I'll make sure of that." His eyes met hers once again and Chloe swore she felt her heart melt a little again.

She gently placed her hand on his as she smiled a bit. "Thank you, Lu. That makes me feel a little less anxious."

"What, hell wasn't the five-star vacation spot you hoped for?"

"Naw, I would probably give it a one-star rating on Yelp."

He laughed. "I think even that's generous." They both laughed, as she finished her drink. They stayed there for awhile. Talking about life.

Hell.

Earth.

The past, the present, and how they would manage their future together as sexless partners.

* * *

 _Chloe walked over to the men in long black robes, a notepad in hand as she looked at the man closest to her._

 _He had a lot of makeup on, probably more than Chloe had on herself. Though thy wasn't saying much since she typically decided not to wear that much makeup while on duty, and just in general. His black hair, that was most likely died, was choppy and short. He swayed from side to side clearly uncomfortable as he rubbed a black ring on his finger. His wrist had a pentagram tattooed on it._

 _Chloe let out an internal sigh as she flipped open the notebook._

 _"Name?"_

 _He scoffed a bit. "Look, lady. I already told that idiot over there I don't know anything."_

 _"Name," Chloe said again firmly._

 _"Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar."_

 _She held back_ in _an internal laugh. Typical cultists worshiping a being that at five Chloe knew not to be real._

 _"The devil has a last name?" She said skeptically, as she wrote it down._

 _"Uh, duh. He isn't a savage."_

 _She scoffed._

 _Yeah, sure. Satan's a real sweetheart, I'm sure._

 _"And what were you doing during the time that the crime occurred."_

 _The man smirked a little. "Trying to do a human sacrifice?"_

 _"So that's what you call tearing a woman to shreds, is it?"_

 _He glared at her as he clenched his fists. "Lucifer must be summoned to rid the world of heathens like you." He took a quick gurgle and spat right onto Chloe's shoes._

 _She kept it together and simply ignored it. "So, you admit it. You murdered the victim?"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "Don't be daft, I would never do something such as that. I merely watched."_

 _That was all she needed to hear._

 _"Cuff him," Chloe said to an officer standing nearby, who complied without hesitation._

 _"Yes, Detective Decker." The office promptly Wallace's over and cuffed the man, named Lucifer. The officer pulled him towards the vehicle as Lucifer pulled hard against the officer's restraints._

 _"Lucifer will cleanse us all, and save those of us who are worthy. You'll see! You will all see when he is able to travel to this plane. Then you'll see and know true power! True evil!"_

 _"Yeah, sure." The officer said as he pushed the man into the car._

 _Lucifer glared at Chloe, as he made a throat-slitting gesture towards her._

 _'To think all I did was ask for his name.'_

 _She rolled her eyes again as the car took off with him, and the other cultist he was in for further questioning an booking._

 _'Satan.'_

 _'What a load of crap.'_


End file.
